Contemplation and Temptation
by CountingStar
Summary: L'Histoire de Tracy Chevalier manquait d'un petit quelque chose entre Griet et Johannes. Le pinceau du maître a-t-il trouvé la clé de ton âme ? (Rating M pour présence d'un lemon, soft mais d'un lemon quand même.)


Je précise ici que les personnages et certains passages de cet OS sont de Tracy Chevalier. J'invente le lemon et le baiser.

Je n'ai pas voulu dé-sacraliser son oeuvre, ni choquer. Je pense que j'ai été suffisamment soft (d'ailleurs peut-être même pas très réaliste) en ce qui me concerne sur le lemon. D'ailleurs, veuillez m'excuser si ce n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes : c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce couple et dans cet univers.

Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à terminer votre lecture par une review parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis là-dessus ! (Pleeeease)

Et pour accompagner, une petite vidéo qui m'a séduite et que j'aimerais vous faire partager : "girl with a pearl earring / addicted" (On ne peut malheureusement pas mettre de lien.)

* * *

Il ne me traita pas différemment après l'incident du peigne. Quand je le remerciai d'avoir parlé en ma faveur, il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche importune.

C'est moi qui le vis différemment, je me sentis son obligée. Je savais que s'il me demandait quoi que ce soit, je ne pourrais refuser. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pourrait me demander que je veuille lui refuser mais, néanmoins, je n'aimais pas la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvais.

J'étais certaine que les choses changeraient dès lors, que je ne contrôlerais plus rien.

...

Dès qu'il eut entendu le pas de son ami dans l'escalier, Van Leeuwenhoek me dit à voix basse :

**« Prenez garde ma chère.  
****\- Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ?  
****\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il peint votre portrait pour satisfaire Van Ruijven. L'intérêt que vous porte ce dernier incite votre maître à vous protéger.»**

J'acquiesçai de la tête, secrètement contente d'entendre ce que je soupçonnais.

**« Restez en dehors de leurs histoires. Vous pourriez en pâtir.»**

Je continuai à garder la pose requise par le tableau. Je secouai malgré moi les épaules, comme pour me débarrasser d'un châle.

**« Il ne me voudra jamais aucun mal, Monsieur.**  
**\- Dîtes-moi, chère enfant, connaissez-vous vraiment les hommes ? »**

Me sentant rougir, je détournai la tête. Je revis mes étreintes dans la ruelle avec Pieter fils.

**« La rivalité rend les hommes possessifs. L'intérêt que vous témoigne votre maître est dû en partie à celui que vous porte Van Ruijven.»**

Je gardai le silence.

**...**

Il tapota le couteau et l'essuya avec un chiffon. **« Et maintenant, allons-y.»**

Il vint prendre place bien en face de la chaise sur laquelle je posai. Il plaça son visage à hauteur du mien et, malgré la distance respectable que nous séparait, je ne pus qu'espérer que mes joues ne me trahissent pas.

**« Baissez le menton.»**

Il parlait à voix basse, murmurant presque ses directives. Il me contempla un instant.

**« Ouvrez la bouche.»**

Cette requête me surprit tellement que ma bouche en resta ouverte. Je rentrai des larmes. Une femme honnête n'était jamais représentée la bouche ouverte.

**« Humectez vos lèvres.»**

Je ne protestai pas, je patientai un instant puis m'exécutai. J'avais conscience que ses yeux étudiaient mon visage, y voyaient même au-delà. N'était-ce pas ce regard de peintre qui lui valait d'être payé pour peindre ses toiles lumineuses ? Toutefois, je fus troublée. Il m'avait déjà observé depuis son tabouret, non loin de son chevalet, de ses pinceaux, de ses couleurs et de la toile. Son regard avait cette fois, quelque chose de changé. Cette note plus sombre dans ce gris troublant.

Après un moment, il s'éclaircit la voix et réitéra sa demande, le timbre plus rauque. Je passai encore une fois la langue sur mes lèvres.

**\- « C'est bien »**, dit-il.

Toutefois, il ne s'écarta pas. Il demeura le visage à quelques centimètres du mien, son regard d'homme vagabondant de-ci de là sur mon visage pour, chaque fois, revenir à mes lèvres. Je fronçai les sourcils et me demandai si quelque chose lui déplaisait, ou s'il s'attendait à quelque geste de ma part. Je n'osai parler, il valait mieux se taire en sa présence plutôt que de prononcer d'inutiles et agaçantes paroles.

J'eus tout le loisir de penser qu'une distraction aurait été la bienvenue, que la maison était bien calme au-dessous, ou que j'aurai mieux fais de nous extirper de ce silence même si je devais en paraître sotte, tandis que son visage s'approchait du mien.

J'étais envoûtée. Je le laissai approcher et me contentai de le contempler comme lui me contemplait. Je soutins son regard, attendis son contact, frémissante, tout comme je m'obstinai à regarder les nuages et à me concentrer sur son souvenir quand, dans la ruelle, Pieter fils se collait tout contre moi.

Je fermai les paupières aussi fort que je le pus et demeurai immobile, me gardant d'amener mes doigts agripper ses épaules ou ses cheveux. Il allait lentement, il hésitait. Il était mon maître et j'étais sa servante, j'étais son obligée. Je ne le repousserais pas et il le savait, toutefois, il n'était pas Van Ruijven et, quand bien même son monde était-il bien éloigné du notre, il n'était pas sans savoir que ce geste nous mènerait à notre perte.

**« Pardonnez-moi, Griet.»** Soupira-t'il, son souffle buttant contre mes lèvres toujours entrouvertes.

Je vous pardonne, Monsieur, de tout cœur, pensai-je. Je le laissai m'embrasser à sa guise et, timidement, m'autorisait à bouger mes lèvres tout contre les siennes. Sa douceur remuait quelque chose au creux de mon ventre, et une chaleur perturbante apparût dans ma poitrine. Elle allait en s'accroissant tandis que la passion s'emparait de notre baiser et que l'une de ses mains, propre et tendre, vint se poser sur ma cuisse. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, je laissai les sensations m'envahir et me faire agir selon leur bon vouloir.

C'était un instant que je n'avais osé imaginer, que la bienséance même m'interdisait d'imaginer. Il me touchait, là, dans cette pièce qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, comme si j'étais son égal et que l'extérieur ne nous jugerait pas pour cela. Il m'offrait une étreinte interdite, celle à laquelle je m'efforçais de ne pas rêver. Il mêlait plaisir et tendresse, loin des baisers empressés et gauches de Pieter.

Cependant, alors que la pointe de sa langue effleurait ma lèvre inférieure, l'autre de ses mains glissa lentement. D'abord le long de mon bras, puis sur mon épaule, dans mon cou et finalement ses doigts vinrent lentement rejoindre le bord de ma coiffe. Je sursautai alors qu'il la tirait, dévoilant quelques mèches sur mon front. Je reculai vivement, tant et si bien que j'en repoussais la chaise qui me supportait de quelques centimètres.

Il parût étonné et j'en profitai pour remettre en place ma coiffe, les yeux baissés. Je sentais encore sa bouche contre la mienne, son corps si proche du mien, son odeur, sa chaleur. Je fermai à nouveau les paupières et secouai la tête. Qu'avions-nous fait là ? Étions-nous devenus fou ? Van Leeuwenhoek ne se trompait pas. Je devenais prisonnière de son monde et je m'y perdrai pour sûr.

Un nouveau soupir me vint. Je rouvris les yeux et tombai dans les siens. Il n'eut qu'à combler un petit centimètre pour ravir une dernière fois mes lèvres, puis il se releva. Il s'installa à son tabouret, m'étudia un instant de plus et puis déclara :

**« Merci. Vous pouvez aller, ce sera tout. »**

**...**

Je montai en courant à l'atelier. Il était encore à la fenêtre quand je fermai la porte.

**« Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur**_, dis-je._ **Je vais retirer ma coiffe.»**

Il ne se retourna pas. **« Il est toujours là »**, dit-il.

Quand je ressortis du débarras, je me rendis à la fenêtre en veillant toutefois à ne pas me tenir trop près de celle-ci, soucieuse d'éviter que Pieter ne me revoie avec ma tête enturbannée de jaune et de bleu. Mon maître ne regardait plus dans la rue, il contemplait la tour de la Nouvelle-Eglise. Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif : Pieter s'en était allé.

Je repris ma place sur la chaise à têtes de lion et j'attendis. Quand il se tourna enfin vers moi, son regard était impénétrable, je savais moins que jamais ce qu'il pensait.

**« Vous allez donc nous quitter,** _dit-il._  
**\- Oh ! Monsieur, je ne sais pas. Ne prêtez pas attention à des paroles échangées comme ça dans la rue.**  
**\- L'épouserez-vous ?**  
**\- S'il vous plait, ne me posez pas de questions sur lui.**  
**\- Non, ans doute ne devrais-je pas. Allons, mettons-nous au travail.»**

Il tendit la main vers le placard derrière lui, attrapa une boucle d'oreille et me la tendit.

**« Je veux que vous fassiez cela vous-même.»**

Je n'aurais pas cru que je pouvais avoir autant d'aplomb.

Lui non plus. Il parut étonné, ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'en sortit rien.

Il s'approcha de ma chaise. Mes mâchoires se contractèrent, les souvenirs de son baiser m'emplissant comme souvent ces derniers temps, mais je parvins à garder la tête immobile. Il tendit la main et toucha doucement mon oreille.

Je haletais comme si j'avais retenu ma respiration sous l'eau.  
Il frotta le lobe enflé entre le pouce et l'index, puis il l'étira. De l'autre main, il glissa le fil métallique dans le trou et le poussa au travers. Une douleur brûlante me transperça, m'emplissant les yeux de larmes.  
Il ne retira pas la main. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon cou et ma mâchoire. Il remonta le long de mon visage jusqu'à ma joue puis, de son pouce, il effaça mes larmes. Il passa ensuite ce dernier sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je le léchai. Il était salé. Je fermai les yeux, il retira ses doigts. Je n'eus qu'à attendre quelques secondes pour que ses lèvres, enfin, viennent à se poser au coin des miennes. Il y déposa un tendre baiser, puis je tournai mon visage bien face au sien. A mon tour j'embrassai pleinement sa bouche.

Son bras passa dans mon dos et sa main serra mon épaule la plus éloignée, me ramenant contre sa poitrine. Il quitta mes lèvres un instant et j'inspirai difficilement. J'étais comme trop proche d'un feu ardent, le visage rougi et brûlant. Mon ventre se tordait délicieusement et mes doigts fourmillaient. Ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes sans jamais s'y presser réellement, et mes yeux avaient retrouvé les siens. Je m'y plongeais, j'y cherchais la raison. Pourquoi admettait-il de tels actes, de tels gestes. Je me glorifiai de pouvoir connaître ses humeurs, d'être assez proche pour connaître ses habitudes et préférences. Toutefois, je ne pouvais jamais déceler quoique ce soit lorsqu'il était si près de moi. Son regard était perdu, le tumulte de ses émotions faisait écho au combat des miennes.

Je flanchai la première. Je remontai mes doigts le long de sa chemise, pressant d'abord sa poitrine, puis son épaule, et perdant mes doigts dans ses cheveux couleur de briques défraîchies. J'en savourais le toucher autant que le souffle de plaisir que cela causa à mon maître. Nous courions à notre perte mais nous n'étions pas prêts à nous arrêter. Pas encore, pas maintenant.

Il m'embrassa furtivement puis s'écarta. Il se releva et me tendit la main. Je la saisi, des questions me brûlant les lèvres. Il dût le comprendre et un mince sourit m'informa de son amusement. Il marcha à reculons, m'entraînant sans jamais me lâcher du regard ou tirer sur ma main qu'il tenait dans les siennes. Il ne heurta pas le moindre objet et poussa la porte du débarras de son dos. Il souriait encore et je lui souriais béatement en retour. Il était si rare que cette lueur brille dans son regard, que se lèvres minces s'étirent. J'étais simplement heureuse que cela me soit destiné.

J'étais déjà allé bien loin avec Pieter, aussi savais-je ce dans quoi je m'embarquai. Je n'étais pas une fille respectable : on ne représente pas les filles respectables avec la bouche ouverte. Qu'avais-je à perdre de plus ? Je m'étais déjà brûlé les ailes et j'en raffolai.

J'entourai son cou de mes bras et le serrai contre moi avec force. Il avait refermé la porte derrière nous et m'avait acculé à un pan de mur lisse. Il s'était plaqué contre moi, mes formes épousant son corps, mon souffle heurté soulevant ma poitrine contre son torse. Il m'observait maintenant, sans dire un mot, juste en promenant lentement son pouce sur mon visage. Il glissait lentement sa main sur ma cuisse, il me surprit même en la ramenant contre sa hanche, remontant le tissu de ma robe dans le même temps.

**« Vous ne partirez pas,** _souffla-t'il._  
**\- Non, Monsieur.**  
**\- Vous ne l'épouserez pas.**  
**\- Non, Monsieur.**  
**\- Vous mentez, Griet.»**

J'allai secouer la tête, j'allai lui dire que je n'en avais pas envie. Néanmoins, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il plaqua son bassin contre le mien, là où un renflement significatif se précisait, et plongeait la tête dans mon cou. Je lâchai un cri étouffé lorsqu'il mordit, dans sa passion, l'endroit où les doigts de Van Ruijven avaient marqué ma peau. Je l'entendis rire, si proche de mon oreille que j'en frissonnai. Il défit pas à pas les laines qui le gênaient dans son oeuvre, ouvrant l'accès à ma poitrine et m'exposant à la fraîcheur de la pièce. Je m'efforçais d'en faire de même, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Je lui laissai ensuite le soin de s'insinuer en moi, de trouver le secret de mon âme. Là où je n'avais ressenti qu'un plaisir subjectif avec Pieter, j'éprouvais milles sensations délicieuses. Il s'accrochait à mes hanches comme je me cramponnai à ses mèches et à son épaule. Il allait et venait, il était douceur et lenteur. Je gémissais là où lui s'exprimait en une plainte rauque. Je décelais parfois mon prénom au milieu de quelques mots inintelligibles et j'y répondais. Johannes, pas Jan. Je me délectai de ce prénom sur ma langue, tout comme de sa présence en moi, ancré au plus profond de moi.

Je n'étais pas une fille respectable et il n'était qu'un maître qui prend ce qui lui est donné. Il était si différent de Van Ruijven et il avait pourtant cédé. Nous allions à notre perte avec entrain, nous la précipitions même avec plaisir.

Je ressentis une vague de félicité qui m'extirpa un cri et me fit serrer les paupières quand, après un brusque mouvement de hanches, il s'immobilisa et me serra de toutes ses forces. Les muscles de mon corps protestaient contre les efforts que je leur demandai. J'étais épuisée, contentée. J'étais entourée de ses bras, dans son atelier, la perle de son épouse pendant à mon oreille. Je n'étais pas une fille respectable, j'allai perdre ma place et mon honneur. Je savais que c'était là notre unique et dernière étreinte passionnée, que bientôt l'on saurait. Alors son regard me quitterait, jamais il me choisirait.

Toutefois je n'y pensai pas. Je laissai là mes pensées tourmentées et posai ma joue contre son épaule. Je me repaissais de son contact, de sa peau contre la mienne, et de ses lèvres. Bientôt il faudra se séparer, reprendre pied et mesurer l'étendue de notre erreur. Bientôt, mais pas maintenant. Pas encore.


End file.
